


Mishima’s a masochist, pass it on

by kaitou (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Seducing the Moon [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/kaitou
Summary: Rumors were strange things.





	Mishima’s a masochist, pass it on

Rumors were strange things.

Being a high school student with a criminal record, he expected the usual rumors at the beginning of each year. What would start out as an almost casual “Watch out for that kid with glasses, I hear he's dangerous” would morph over the following days and weeks until it was more along the lines of “Have you heard about the kid in class 2-B? He apparently stabbed some guy in the throat with a toothpick until the guy bled out on the street, and now he's in a coma with a feeding tube.”

Those rumors he was used to, welcomed even, most of the time. It kept the other students at bay, and the few who dared get close enough to learn the truth were drawn in because of the same background: kids who the system took advantage of, who weren't privileged enough to have gold lining their walks of life, who adults used as stepping stones to further their own impotent attempts at happiness.

But when the rumors broke out about him and Yuuki, he was completely unprepared for the backlash.

_Is Mishima really dating that criminal?_

_You think he's being blackmailed?_

_I hear that criminal from 2-B is threatening Mishima into dating him._

_Poor Mishima-kun, wasn't he one of Kamoshida-sensei’s victims? You think he actually likes it?_

_Mishima’s a masochist, pass it on._

Ren would have laughed when he heard that last one if he weren't already shaking with rage. Hearing rumors of himself was one thing, but dragging Yuuki into them was crossing a line he hadn't been aware even existed.

He caught Yuuki glancing at him from across the room and tried to reclaim his calm, but it was no use. All he could think about was Yuuki having to deal with the same bullshit he'd been dealing with the past couple years.

He was so caught up in entertaining ways to make the rumors stop, he didn't notice Yuuki making his way to his desk when lunch started. Not until Yuuki sat on his desk, grabbed a handful of his hair to force his head back, and leaned in to kiss him, tongue and all.

There were several gasps and a few squeals, the sound of at least two bentos hitting the ground, and the distinct _schnick_ of a picture being taken, but he couldn't care less. There was a loud catcall that sounded suspiciously like Ryuji and he made a mental note to sic Morgana on him later.

Before he even fully registered he was being kissed, Yuuki was pulling back, licking his lips with a wink. And then the little shit sauntered off, as if he went around kissing people by surprise every day.

Ren blinked a few times as he regained his wits, promptly slumping against his desk with a groan. He didn't even want to think about the rumors he'd be hearing on his way home.


End file.
